Arguement leads to Confessions
by black-thief
Summary: New Years Eve, oneshot, RenPirika fic. The Shamans wet to the Asakura household so that they could enjoy New Years Eve together. But Ren was acting like a jerk and Pirika got pissed off and said bad things to Ren… to see what happens please RR


Argument Leads to Confessions

One-shot

*all disclaimers applied*

Summary: New Years Eve, oneshot, RenPirika fic. The Shamans wet to the Asakura household so that they could enjoy New Years Eve together. But Ren was acting like a jerk and Pirika got pissed off and said bad things to Ren… to see what happens please RR

A/n: **Happy New Year to everyone! Since Christmas is over and New Year is approaching, I decided to make a fic. Please enjoy it and review after you finished reading it.**

********************

All the Shamans that are close to Yoh went to the Asakura household to celebrate New Years Eve with everyone namely the ice shaman named Horohoro together with his sister, Pirika. The Chinese, yellow eyed shaman who has pointy hair namely Ren Tao came. Former leader of the X-Laws, Iron Maiden Jeanne, together with a former member, Lyserg Diethel and finally, the one who has the ugliest oversoul… Ryu.

          They were greeted by the ones who lived at the household namely the brown haired and eyed shaman, Yoh Asakura, onix eyed itako, Anna Kyoyama, the reincarnation of the powerful onmyouji and twin of Yoh, Hao Asakura, and finally the pink haired student, Tamao Tamamura.

          One by one the shamans arrived. First one to arrive was the Aniu brother and sister at 2:00pm. Pirika wore a pink kimono with pastel blue designs at the bottom while Horohoro wore a black one (kimono for boys I don't know what it is called).

          "Hi Yoh!" the ice shaman greeted as he punched Yoh's stomach, playfully

          "Hi," Yoh lazily greeted as he rubbed his stomach.

          "You're early," a certain itako said that made Horohoro and Yoh shiver.

          "G-gomen Anna-san," the sister of the ice shaman said, "Onichan is very excited to come so we came early and…"

          "Enough excuses," Anna coldly said. "Since you came here early," the onix eyed itako said that caused Yoh to be scared, "You'll help us do the preparations."

          "H-hai," the Aniu girl replied back. 

          They went inside and Anna led them to the kitchen. Horohoro tried to get away but Pirika stopped him. "Onichan! If you don't want to help then I'll make your training even harder!" Pirika yelled at her older brother.

          Horohoro had no choice but to follow. He sighed and muttered, "Why"

          Yoh elbowed him and whispered, "That's okay. We're in the same position. But mine's worse."

          Anna glared at Yoh and said, "I heard that."

          Yoh shivered and smiled nervously as he left Horohoro with his sister.

          The five teenagers namely Yoh, Hao, Horohoro, Pirika and Tamao cooked, clean and even made fireworks while Anna is watching them. They divided the work, Yoh, Horohoro and Hao made the fireworks. Even the powerful onmyouji was no match for the blonde itako. Pirika and Tamao cooked and all of them clean the household. They finished at exactly 10:00pm.

          The other guests haven't arrived yet so the five manage to have a rest. "I'm so tied," Yoh said as he lay down and yawned, "I don't think I could watch the fireworks at twelve midnight!"

          "Do you think that you're the only one?" his older twin said, "I can't even imagine how we could finish without the Aniu siblings!"

          "If onichan could just wait until ten we could be just resting at home!" Pirika moaned.

          "At least you just cooked and cleaned," the ice shaman exclaimed, "We made fireworks and I almost got burned! Why did Yoh's fiancée have to be so bossy?"

          "I don't know," Yoh said, "She's scary and…"

          Then Yoh stopped talking and felt the glance from the itako. The Asakura twins looked at each other with fear and started to back away.

          "Yoh. Hao," the itako said in a scary but angry way.

          The other's faces grew into fear but unlike the twins… they are dead. "This is your entire fault," Hao said to Yoh.

          "My fault?" Yoh replied, "If…"

          *ding dong*

          Then Anna's anger was gone and the twins sighed and knowing that they're still alive. "I-I'll get it," Tamao said as she went to the door.

          "You two better watch what you say!" Anna growled as she left.

          "Where's Amidamaru when you need him," Yoh said as he looked around and searching for the samurai.

          "Why do I have to be in trouble when you're in trouble," Hao scowled as she glared at Yoh, "I didn't even did a thing to make her upset!"

          "I don't know," Pirika said, "Maybe because you're twins…"

          Then Tamao arrived with the guest. The guest was Ren Tao. He wore a black attire and followed by his oversoul, Bason.

          "I bought some fireworks," Ren said as he throw them to Horohoro who panicked when it land on his lap.

          "Why you little," Horohoro growled as he placed the fireworks besides him, "You have no idea how that one scared me!"

          "You're just whiny Boroboro," Ren smirked as he crossed his arms.

          "Stop it you two or Anna-san would be angry at us again!" Pirika shouted as Horohoro calmed down.

          "I don't want to see her angry," Hao said.

          "Me too," Yoh said as he sat down.

          *Ding, dong*

          "I'll get that," Pirika said as she stood up and went to get the door.

          She arrived with three people this time. The former leader of the X-laws together with the former member "Hi guys!" the boy with green hair greeted with a smile, "What have you been doing?"

          "Cooking," Tamao sighed.

          "Making fireworks," Horohoro sighed.

          "And cleaning," the five teenagers sighed.

          "You seemed to have a great time," the former leader said with a smile.

          "If you say that doing work all day means fun," Hao said.

          "Then we'll have to say yes," the others continued.

          "We brought cake," Lyserg said as he placed the cake on the table.

          "Arigato," Yoh said with a lazy smile.

          *Ding, dong*

          "I'll get that," Yoh said as he went a got the door.

          Then Anna arrived at the room where all of them are. The five quickly became quiet about commenting on the work they have done. "Hao, Horo," Anna said, "Where's Yoh?"

          "He's getting the door," Jeanne said with a smile.

          Then Yoh arrived with Ryu behind him and Anna grinned. "Yoh," Anna said, "Go get the food and place them here."

          "Hai," the three said as they went and fetched the food.              

          The three managed to place all the food that Tamao and Pirika cooked on the table and Anna said, "Let's eat the fireworks next door would be displayed."

          "Hai. Ikadakimasu!" They all said in chorus as the started to eat.

          Ren ate the one that Pirika made and said, "Who made this?"

          "Me," Pirika said.

          "It's disgusting," Ren said as he made a face.

          A vein appeared on Pirika's forehead and clenched her fists. "Why you," Pirika growled.

          "Now Pirika," Horohoro said, "Calm down."

          Then they managed to eat but Ren and Pirika didn't talk to each other. Then the clock strike to twelve and the shamans shouted excitedly. "Yay!" Yoh said, "We could test the fireworks we made!"

          "Let's see if you've done a great job," Anna said.

          "Let's go," Horohoro said as they went outside without Ren and Pirika.

          "You coming?" Lyserg asked since he's the last one to come out.

          Pirika shook her head as well as the Chinese shaman. "Okay," Lyserg said as he went outside.

          "Why aren't you coming with those fools?" Ren asked.

          "I'm too tired," Pirika answered, "You…"

          "Hate times like this," Ren said.

          "Maybe you're just scared," Pirika teased.

          "Am not!" Ren shouted, "Maybe you are! Just like that Boro!"

          "Leave my brother out of this!" Pirika shouted back as she stood up and glared at Ren.

          "You started it!" Ren said as he stood up as well.

          "Baka!"

          "Brat!"

          "Insensitive jerk!"

          "Bad cook!"

          "Aho!"

          "Bakemono!"

          "Obake!"

          "Weak!"

          "You're just an insensitive fool and a big monster!" Pirika shouted at she gave Ren a death glare.

          "You're just a bratty girl! I can't image how I like you…"

          The Ren stopped and turn his back on Pirika. His face was fuming hot and he was embarrassed on what he had said.

          Pirika grinned and said, "You like me."

          "No!" Ren scowled back.

          "You've just said it," Pirika teased.

          "It was just an accident!" Ren shouted.

          Then an unusual shaking of the ground came and Pirika and Ren fell. Then it stopped and Pirika opened her eyes and met the face of the Chinese Shaman. He was on top of her and trying to protect her when the ceiling goes down.

          The Ren opened his eyes and saw the blue haired Aniu. Then they froze like that until…

          "Are you two okay?" Yoh asked as the two quickly got away from each other with their faces as red as the cherry on an ice cream.

          Pirika nodded slowly and Ren said, "We're fine. What happened?"

          "The fireworks we made were too high on gun powder so when we lighted it explode," Horohoro explained.

          "It was just the firework you made," Hao said, "Mine was beautiful."

          Yoh sweatdropped and said, "Are you sure you're okay?"

          "Yes," Pirika silently said.

          "I'm fine," Ren said.

          "Ok then," Yoh and the other left again.

          "Anou… Pirika," Ren said in a sweet way still blushing, "G-gomen n-nasai."

          Pirika nodded and Ren said, "Anou… Pirika… I wanted to say that… si… since the… f-first d-day I s-saw… you. I… started… to have… t-this… feeling… inside… in… s-short… I… anou… wanted to say that… anou… I… lo… love… you…"

          Pirika's eyes widen and Ren began to blush. "Then why did you always insulted my coking or my training for my onichan," Pirika asked.

          "It because… that… I… was… getting… anou j-jealous of… Horohoro," Ren said as his face was even redder than before.

          "Jealous?" Pirika said.

          Ren nodded and said, "He… al-always had… your… eye and… I don't know…"

          Pirika smiled and said, "That's ok… I forgive you and I've always notice you Ren Tao. The way to fight during the Shaman Fight… I've always felt a feeling that I can't explain. Gomen ne if I'm such a brat."

          Ren's eyes widen as he looked at Pirika. "You're not a brat," Ren said, "I've only said that because you called me an aho."

          "I've only said that because you insulted my cooking," Pirika said.

          Then Ren suddenly wraps his arms around Pirika and said, "I only said that because I liked it. Happy New Year!"

          "Happy new year to you too," Pirika said with a smile as she hugged Ren back.

********************

A/n: How do you like it? I hope you enjoyed it! I know it's a bit fast paced but please review.          


End file.
